Fate Brought Us Together
by Crushed Promises
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo live in Konoha. Syaoran and Eriol live in Japan. Yet somehow, fate bring them together. If they fall in love, will it bind them together for eternity? [syaosaku] [eriotomo]
1. Childhood Memories

**A / N: Well, this chappie is now fully edited!! ;; It's holidays now so I decided to have a look over it and decided it needed to some fixing up…so here it is!1 XP**

**Disclaimer**: My cat says, "kathee is way too retarded to own CCS… unlike meee" aww…

♦♣♥♠

**Chapter 1 – Childhood Memories**

It was late afternoon in Japan, and the sun was evidently disappearing out of vision. In a small apartment at the centre of the city, a honey-haired girl sat on her bad in the apartment she shared with her best friend – Tomoyo.

Her hands unconsciously reached up to her neck and fumbled with the necklace that was almost permanently attached to her neck.

As her hands felt the familiar touch of the sparkling emerald gemstone, her thoughts drifted elsewhere to the day that she was given this special necklace.

----------

A young boy with a gloomy aura sat on one of the swings, playing by himself. Nobody hung out with him, in fact all the little children were quite frightened of him and if anyone tried to talk to him, it would normally be just one-sided. Syaoran grew up in a family that had always taught him to never show emotions. Love, anger, hurt or sadness. Under that façade, no one knew what the young boy was thinking.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the playground a five-year old, energetic girl was in the process of begging her older brother to allow her to play in the playground.

"Please!!! Can I pleeeeaaaaasse stay here while you go shopping? Please???" Sakura whined, looking up at Touya with her big, puppy dog eyes.

_Urgh. Why does she always have to use those puppy eyes!? But if I don't let her stay… she'll probably tell Papa and he'll blame it all on me…_

A small sigh erupted from him and he quickly scanned the playground.

_Doesn't look like they're any people who would so Sakura harm here…_

His eyes landed on a quiet boy sitting on the swings, gazing out at everyone with a wilful look in his eyes.

_Hopefully, Sakura won't go play with him…_

"Ok…You can stay. But you can't leave this playground, ok?"

"YAY!!! Thankyou Touya!!!"

After bidding her older brother goodbye, she joyfully skipped over to the swings and sat in the vacant swing next to Syaoran. The Li Syaoran of course didn't know what to do because this was the first time anyone had actually had the nerve to sit next to him.

"Hi! My name is Kinomoto Sakura. What is yours?" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Syaoran…Li Syaoran." He gasped back.

"Ok! Nice to meet you Syao-kun!"

"…You…too"

"Can I play with you today Syao-kun?"

Syaoran nodded his head vigorously. He was happy. Someone wanted to play with him! It was a dream come true.

Before they knew it, they were sitting in the sand pit, doing something Syaoran thought he had never done. Laughing. And enjoying himself. For once in his life, he actually felt cheerful. Unusually cheerful. He giggled as Sakura patted her cheek only to leave a sand print on her rosy face.

For some reason, he found himself gazing into her eyes. Bright, sparkly emerald orbs. He was entranced by them. Drawn towards them like a butterfly. How he loved those eyes.

"Syao-kun?" a voice interrupted his daydream.

Startled by the sudden noise, he sat up straight and looked baffled. More to his confusement, he heard a giggle. He turned around to face Sakura and found her laying in the sand trying ti smother her giggles with a hand over her mouth. Sakura looked so hilarious that in the end Syaoran ended up in the sand as well.

Meanwhile, Touya had just finished with his shopping and had arrived at the park to pick his sister up.

_She's so annoying! What's so interesting about this park? Why does she want to come here every time?_

Touya looked around the playground looking for his younger sibling. At first, he couldn't see her.

_Oh crap! I should never have fucken left her here! Now she's got kidnapped and it'll be my entire fault!_

He quickly scanned the park again. Suddenly, he saw a flash of auburn.

_AUBURN?! That is one unusual colour…Damn! I'm so slow! Only Sakura has AUBURN hair! That must be Sakura! Thank god she's alright. Wait a second… she's with that guy…_

He ran towards the auburn hair and found Sakura with this boy. Immediately on the defensive, his eyes narrowed.

_He better not have been messing up with my sister!_

"Sakura, who is this boy???" Touya demanded to know.

"Oh, hi Touya-kun! This is my new best friend, Syaoran!"

Syaoran blushed at the "best friend" remark. Unfortunately for him, Touya noticed and glared daggers into the boy. Syaoran gulped visibly. Sakura and Touya seemed so…different. Sakura was like the sunshine. Bright and cheerful. Yet, her brother was total opposite. Cold and mysterious.

For the next few days, Sakura and Syaoran would meet everyday at the park and play. They became very close friends. But one day, something that they hadn't seen happened.

Early that morning, Sakura had just found out that she had to leave Hong Kong. As usual she went to the park to greet Syaoran. But she went with and dull aura. Syaoran knew something was wrong with Sakura.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked gently.

"I'm…I'm…leaving Syaoran." She turned around to walk away.

But Syaoran caught her wrist just in time.

"WHAT? You're leaving? When?"

"Tomorrow…afternoon"

"Ok…meet me here tomorrow morning, ok? I have something to give you before you leave…"

Sakura nodded and left, leaving a grieving Syaoran.

_She was my one and only friend. The only one I ever had. If she left…would I have anymore? Please stay…Sakura…_

The next day, Sakura and Syaoran met at the park. When Syaoran saw Sakura, he took out a beautiful jewellery box. He opened it to reveal a shimmering necklace. Slowly and carefully, he helped Sakura put it on. She gasped at how pretty and elegant it was.

"Now leave, Sakura. Don't be late for your flight."

"Wait…" Sakura took a bangle out from her pocket.

"I know it's not as good as your necklace…but…" she handed him the bangle.

"It's perfect, Sakura…beautiful"

Sakura smiled and left without another word. And that's how their good bye went. Now Sakura was in Japan, and Syaoran was rich and working as a manager of a company in Hong Kong. They led separate lives, but always remembered each other. Always.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo opened the door to find Sakura sitting on her bed fumbling with her necklace unconsciously. She sighed. Sakura was doing that more and more often these days. Tomoyo also knew she was thinking of her childhood love, Syaoran-kun.

"Sakura…"

Sakura started. She hadn't heard her friend come in…

"Oh…Tomoyo…"

♦♣♥♠

**A / N: Well, there it is! A incyy bit longer than befoh, lawlz! XD anyhow, hope yuu like it!**

**!! xx.crushedpromises**

**edited on ;; o5.o4.o7**


	2. The Plan for a Reunion

**A / N: Well, I've noticed this chap wasn't rillay in good condition either…so taking a bit of my time to edit it! Here it is .**

**Disclaimer: Ignore whatever I say about wanting to own CCS cuz I DON'T own CCS. XD**

♦♣♥♠

**Chapter 2 – The Plan for a Reunion**

_**xX Recap Xx**_

_**Tomoyo opened the door to find Sakura sitting on her bed fumbling with her necklace unconsciously. She sighed. Sakura was doing that more and more often these days. Tomoyo also knew she was thinking of her childhood love, Syaoran-kun. **_

"_**Sakura…"**_

_**Sakura started. She hadn't heard her friend come in…**_

"_**Oh…Tomoyo…"**_

_**xX End of Recap Xx**_

"Sakura, I think you're stressing too much…" said Tomoyo, her face clearly displaying her worry for her friend.

"No really! I'm fine!!" Sakura put on her best smile and grinned convincingly at her best friend. But Tomoyo knew her better than that. She knew that Sakura was faking so she wouldn't worry about her too much.

"Maybe we should take a holiday…" Tomoyo continued, pretending not to hear Sakura's statement.

"Ok…I'm not sure if that's a good idea though." Sakura said uncomfortably.

Inner Sakura: She's just worried about us! You of all people should understand!! You worry about Tomoyo sometimes! Though rarely…

_But I hate it when Tomoyo worries about me too much! She doesn't really need to!!! I'm old enough to take care of myself you know!_

Inner Sakura: I don't think you are old enough. You don't sound like it.

_Grr… Shut UP!_

Tomoyo sighed, glancing at Sakura. She knew that her friend was having a mental conversation with herself. By the look on her face, it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Don't worry sakura, I'll plan everything. Just relax, ok?" Tomoyo instructed calmly.

"Ok. I think I'll go to sleep now." replied Sakura, happy after her inner self had meekly shut up. She yawning loudly and looked in the direction of her alarm clock. Somehow her flashback had lasted longer than she thought. It was already 11.30 PM.

"Night Sakura. Sleep tight!" Tomoyo shouted before turning the lights off and closing the door behind her.

Sakura clumsily changed into her nightgown and climbed into her bed. She stared at her ceiling, as darkness slowly engulfed her room. Dozens of thoughts came into her mind at once as she lay down.

_I hope she doesn't plan anything stupid…_

Inner Sakura: She won't. And if she does, it's probably just to make you better.

_You never know! She might be sugar high and plan to take me to some place where no one else has returned from! Oh, and who told you to come back!?_

Inner Sakura: You know that will never happen. Tomoyo won't ever do such a horrible thing to us even when she is crazy. I came back because I knew you'd miss me. –grins evilly-

_I know, but I really don't want to take any chances…and I did NOT miss you. Go back to hell!_

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in front of her, wondering where they should go for their holiday. Her eyes widened in excitement as a brilliant plan started forming in her head.

'I know exactly where to go…' she murmured to herself breathlessly.

----------

When one comes up with a brilliant idea,

And one has the will to fulfil it,

There's no doubt,

That it WILL come true .

----------

♦♣♥♠

_**xX Review Corner Xx**_

_**This chap is thanxxed to;;**_

_**;; puppies ;; Poison-Firetrap ;; mad4uu ;; kakashi11 ;; shining aurora ;; dbzgtfan2004 ;;**_

_**Thanxx yuu all reviewers! ;;**_

_**xX End of Review Corner Xx**_

**A / N: Well, there it is. Still the same length, adding a few bits and fixing the grammar up. r&&r! XD**

**!! xx.crushedpromises**

**Edited on ;; o6.o4.o7**


	3. Meiling

**A / N:** **And this chappie is now edited too… XD Well, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CCS . **

♦♣♥♠

**Chapter 3 – Meiling**

_**xX Recap Xx**_

**_Meanwhile, Tomoyo was in the kitchen, with a cup of tea in front of her, wondering where they should go for their holiday. Her eyes widened in excitement as a brilliant plan started forming in her head._**

'**_I know exactly where to go…' she murmured to herself breathlessly._**

_**----------**_

_**When one comes up with a brilliant idea,**_

_**And one has the will to fulfil it,**_

_**There's no doubt,**_

_**That it WILL come true .**_

_**----------**_

**_xX End of Recap Xx_**

Tomoyo paced around the kitchen, while a tired looking Sakura sat on the chair and pestered Tomoyo with questions.

It was the day before they were leaving for the 'holiday', and Sakura was really curious on where her best friend would take her.

"Where are we going Tomoyo? Can you pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase tell me? Or just gimme a small clue? Pretty please with cherry on top?" Sakura whined cutely and gave Tomoyo her best puppy dog eyes.

Tomoyo sighed irritably, this was the umpteenth time Sakura has asked her this question. How can someone still have saliva after all of that!? God, Sakura sure knew how to piss someone off…

_I must resist the temptation to scream at her where we are going…I really do want her to stop harassing me. Have to…resist…resist. It. Will. Ruin. Plan. If. Told. Must…resist…_

"I am not telling you where we are going. It is going to be a surprise. You will find out tomorrow." Tomoyo managed to say with a calm and firm voice.

**----------**

So she was standing in the line to check in and hand in your baggage. Yawning again, she couldn't help but glance stealthily at the tickets that Tomoyo was holding onto very firmly to make sure Sakura wouldn't steal it to peak at where they were going.

Sakura sighed and yawned again. Why didn't she think of bringing a mirror!?

_I bet I have bags now…_

Sakura rubbed at her eyes tiredly. Next time, she should just get Tomoyo to pack for her. She glanced wearily at her red suitcase. She had spent the entire night packing up. She even bothered to write a check list!

Sakura gradually found herself edging forward until they were at the front of the line. Tomoyo carefully handed the tickets in and the guard inspected it suspiciously.

After making sure that it was a real he instructed, "Hong Kong. Please wait at Gate Entrance 5."

"Hong Kong… Tomoyo?" Sakura gasped in surprise.

"I thought you wanted to visit there…that's all" Tomoyo explained, eyes twinkling in mischief. Unfortunately for Sakura, she didn't really catch on and just followed Tomoyo to Gate 5 obediently.

**----------**

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of the airplane at last, and were greeted by an air attendant saying, "Thank you for traveling on Qantas airlines. I hope you had a wonderful trip!"

"Where are we going to stay?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry Sakura. I've got that all sorted out." Tomoyo replied.

Tomoyo lead her to a crimson eyed girl. Her face pale as porcelain. A pretty figure. Her shiny black hair reflected the sun perfectly, the rays bouncing off her head.

The woman smiled gently.

"Hi. You must be Sakura. I am Meiling, Li Syaoran's cousin." She greeted kindly.

Sakura gasped for the second time that day.

_Syaoran…_

----------

Friends are a vital part of a relationship,

They comfort,

They support,

And most important of all…

They match make.

----------

♦♣♥♠

_**xX Review Corner Xx**_

_**xX End of Review Corner Xx**_

**A / N: Still short, I'm afraid . oh well, at least yuu know there's a chapter for yuu to keep on reading!! ;; byee**

**!! xx.crushedpromises**

**Edited on ;; o8.o4.o7**


	4. Dream Come True

**A / N: Hayyz Just edited this one too! Have fun reading!! **

**Disclaimer: I repeat one more time ;; I do NOT own CCS .**

♦♣♥♠

**Chapter 4 – Dream come True**

_xX Recap Xx_

"_**Hi. You must be Sakura. I am Meiling, Li Syaoran's cousin." She greeted kindly.**_

**_Sakura gasped for the second time that day._**

_Syaoran…_

_**----------**_

_**Friends are a vital part of a relationship,**_

_**They comfort,**_

_**They support,**_

_**And most important of all…**_

_**They match make.**_

_**----------**_

**_xX End of Recap Xx_**

There he was. So close, yet so far away…

She saw him, standing underneath the cherry blossom tree his hair moving along with the wind. Except…he was with someone else. A girl.

Sakura woke up from her dream, or you could call it a nightmare, wondering where she was. The bed she was sleeping on was a lot softer than her own. And her walls were pink…not red. Memories flashed back into her as she recalled what had happened.

This was Meiling's house…and this was one of the spare rooms… Her doubts finally solved, her thoughts drifted back to her dream, or nightmare.

_Why did I have that dream (or nightmare)? What does it mean?_

Sensing that someone was downstairs cooking, she shoved her thoughts to the back of her mind. She put on her robe and walked slowly down the stairs. Poking her head into the kitchen she gasped softly in surprise to see Meiling there instead of Tomoyo.

_She must be sleeping…jet lag I guess._

Seeing that the young black-haired girl was attempting to make scrambled eggs she walked over to help her.

Meiling started when she heard soft footsteps walking towards her. Glancing up she saw Sakura beside her, gently prying the egg beater away from her hands.

"Let me help you do that…" Sakura offered kindly.

Meiling grinned sheepishly and handed the equipment to Sakura.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed at the suffix added to the end of her name but it slowly faded away as she concentrated on beating the egg and slowly pouring it into the pan. Satisfied at the result, she watched the egg mixture sizzle a bit.

She was concentrating so much that she didn't hear Tomoyo walking down the stairs, yawning.

"Sakura, why don't we go shopping today? I really want to explore the malls here." Tomoyo asked.

"Sure. Why not?" replied Sakura eagerly.

After they finished breakfast, Sakura rushed up to her room and rummaged through her suitcase, wondering what she should wear.

After a few minutes of deciding she came on a casual look. A white turtle-neck sweater with a jean miniskirt. Changing quickly, she skipped downstairs to find Tomoyo waiting for her at the door.

Walking through the mall, Sakura and Tomoyo gasped in wonder at all the shops. There were all sorts of them! Cafés, Clothing shops, Stationery, Menswear, Baby clothing, you name it and they've probably got it as a store.

Browsing through the shops, they purchased a few things that they particularly liked. Okay, maybe not a few, maybe a LOT.

On their way home, they passed by a small cherry blossom park. Tomoyo looked at it in wonder, admiring its simple yet elegant beauty. She quickly scanned the area, her eyes landing on two figures standing under the shade of one of the trees. Squinting at them, she recognized that familiar appearance. Those amber eyes…and chestnut hair… Syaoran… with a girl in his arms.

Sakura realized her friend was looking at something so she stopped and followed the direction to see…a familiar face. The very same face as her childhood crush... But what made tears sting in her eyes was the fact that he had a girl in his arms.

Just then, Syaoran kissed the girl on her forehead and she buried her head more into his chest. Sakura couldn't take it any longer, how could he do this to her?

Dropping the shopping bags that she was holding, she buried her face into her hands and ran away from reality. She didn't want this to be true, maybe… just maybe… it's still a dream.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she cried silently in her mind. Her feet carried her back to…Meiling's house. Remembering that no one was home, she thrust open the door and closed it behind her.

She collapsed behind the door and pulled her knees up close to her chest. She didn't know what was happening. How had she become tangled in this mess? How… just how did her dream come true?!

Sakura wished desperately that things would return to normal…just like the sweet times they had together as children. They were just carefree children then…doing anything they wanted…

The urgent knock on the door jerked her back to reality. Realizing that it must be Tomoyo, she opened the door to see…

---------

When there's a dream come true,

When there's a big misunderstanding,

And no time to correct it,

There's bound to be…

A twist .

----------

♦♣♥♠

_**xX Review Corner Xx**_

_**xX End of Review Corner Xx**_

**A / N: Well there it is! A few details changed here and there, doubt yuu'll notice it XD And I also added the poem on the end!! XP**

**!! xx.crushedpromises**

**Edited on ;; o8.o4.o7**


	5. Matchmaking Time!

**A / N: Edited as well YAYYO XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own . So don't sue .**

♦♣♥♠

**Chapter 5 – Matchmaking Time **

**_xX Recap Xx_**

**_Sakura wished desperately that things would return to normal…just like the sweet times they had together as children. They were just carefree and young…they did anything they wanted…_**

**_An urgent knock on the door jerked her back to reality. Realising that it must be Tomoyo, she opened the door to see…_**

_**---------**_

_**When there's a dream come true,**_

_**When there's a big misunderstanding,**_

_**And no time to correct it,**_

_**There's bound to be…**_

_**A twist .**_

_**----------**_

_**xX End of Recap Xx**_

-slap-

Syaoran stood there, paralyzed in confusion and…pain. Sakura had just hit him… no… slapped him on the cheek!

He raised a shaking hand and gently pressed it against the side of his red cheek. Glancing up cautiously to see her reaction He gasped in horror and concern when he saw that it was streaming with tears. Her face was a mess and her hair looked like someone had torn at it. Her pretty green eyes were red and blotchy, and she was panting heavily.

Sakura took a deep breath. She hadn't recovered from what just happened yet. To see…Syaoran…standing on the doorstep. She was lucky she didn't faint from shock.

"YOU…" Sakura was going to shout something at Syaoran when she realised she couldn't. She just…couldn't. She had already slapped him. Slamming the door in his face, she slumped on the other side.

_Now what? He's just going to give up… and then hate me… What have I gotten myself into!?_

Sakura moaned into her hands. Her life was now a mess. And the bad thing was? She didn't know how the hell to fix it…

Syaoran walked across the pathway, kicking maple leaves out of his way.

_I screwed up. Again. Why do I always have to be the one? My only chance, my one opportunity came when Sakura came to Hong Kong but what did I do? Blow it up. There probably will never be a chance ever again. Sakura's too pretty to stay alone for too long…_

In his angry tantrum, he furiously kicked a stone at watched it skid across the dirt. He needed help. And the best place to go? Her best friend. Tomoyo…

Sakura sat on the couch, slumped, waiting for Tomoyo to come home. She felt a stab of guilt; she had left all the shopping bags with her…

_I hope Tomoyo will be okay…_

On queue, there was a knock on the door. Sakura sighed in relief when she found that it was Tomoyo. Tomoyo rushed in, instantly comforting her best friend.

"Are you ok? Oh god…I'm so sorry! I should never have let you run back here alone! I should have chased you damn it!" Tomoyo said, concerned.

"I'm okay…and you shouldn't be sorry. I left you with all the shopping bags. I'm really sorry…" Sakura apologized.

"No, no! Don't! It's okay, I got Meiling to help me…" Tomoyo explained.

As soon as she had said it, Meiling came striding in the door. Taking one look at Sakura's face was enough for her to come rushing to her side.

"What happened?" Meiling questioned calmly. When Sakura didn't say anything, Tomoyo explained for her.

"We were out shopping, remember?"

Meiling nodded, recalling what Tomoyo had said to her in the morning.

_**xX Flashback Xx**_

"**_Hi Meiling! Sakura and I are going to the mall today. Is that ok with you?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully._**

"**_Yeah sure, Tomoyo. Just take care of yourselves and don't let anything bad happen ok? I don't want my guests to be depressed on their 2nd day here!" Meiling laughed._**

"_**Don't worry! We're going to have the time of our lives!" replied Tomoyo joyfully as she skipped out of the kitchen.**_

_**xX End of Flashback Xx**_

Realizing what Meiling was thinking about, Tomoyo instantly felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Meiling…"

"Don't be, Tomoyo. It just happened to be a bad day…" Meiling comforted.

Sakura cleared her throat. Both Meiling and Tomoyo jumped. They had both forgotten that Sakura was with them in the room.

"I think I'll go take a hot bath and then go to sleep." Sakura said, standing up and walking towards the stairs. She turned around. "Goodnight, Tomoyo. You too, Meiling." With that, she walked up the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

When Meiling was sure Sakura couldn't hear or see them, she gripped Tomoyo's shoulders and shook them gently.

"You must tell me everything that happened. EVERYTHING." Meiling said, her eyes glinting with curiosity and excitement.

Tomoyo grinned, just as excited as Meiling.

_Time for a matchmaking plan to take action…_

----------

Two childhood friends,

Reunited, once again.

What happens…

When love blooms?

----------

♦♣♥♠

_**xX Review Corner Xx**_

**_xX End of Review Corner Xx_**

**A / N: Yay! It's edited!! ;; Anyhow, plz review! **

**Edited on ;; o8.o4.o7**


	6. Akihiro

**A / N: Hayz!! Just here to make this chapter more better, and more detailed . Enjoy! x**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. I own the OC. (YERSH, Akihiro's MINEEEE) BUTT I don't own CCS… -cries-**

♦♣♥♠

**Chapter 6 – Akihiro**

_**xX Recap Xx**_

**_Tomoyo grinned, just as excited as Meiling._**

_**Time for a matchmaking plan to take action…**_

_**----------**_

_**Two childhood friends,**_

_**Reunited, once again.**_

_**What happens…**_

_**When love blooms?**_

_**----------**_

_**xX End of Recap Xx**_

Tomoyo lay in bad, worrying about Sakura.

_I hope she's feeling alright. Maybe I should take her out tomorrow to lighten the mood and cheer her up…maybe to a café or something. Sakura loves cafes…yes…I'll do that._

Finally satisfied, she leaned over and turned the lamp off. Snuggling in between her blankets, she fell into a deep sleep.

**----------**

Meiling and Tomoyo were siting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"Meiling, do you think I should take Sakura out to a cafe or something? Maybe it'll cheer her up.. Tomoyo places a finger on her chin and contemplates on her own suggestion.

Mailing brightened at the mention of a café.

"Yeah, sure! That'll be brilliant! Sakura will love it!" Meiling clapped her hand together happily and in excitement, "Maybe Syaoran would be there!"

Both Tomoyo and Meiling giggled childishly.

**----------**

Sakura groaned, "Remind me, why did I agree to come here again?"

"Because…you're my best friend!" Tomoyo grinned secretively and buried her head into the menu to smother the giggles that were escaping her mouth. Unfortunately for her, Sakura wasn't dumb enough to fall for the lame trick.

"What's so funny Tomoyo?" asked Sakura impatiently.

"Nothing!" Tomoyo gasped breathlessly, "Nothing at all, Sakura!"

Giggles continued to escape uncontrollably. Tomoyo excused herself.

"Sorry Sakura! I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back ok?"

"Fine fine. Go!" Sakura waved her hand dismissively. Tomoyo hurried in the direction of the bathrooms with a hand covering her mouth.

A certain person saw this and took it as a chance to approach Sakura.

Sakura looked up when she felt a presence near her. There stood a young, handsome looking man with messy chocolate hair and light hazel eyes.

Inner Sakura: Let's have some fun! Since that Syaoran guy has the nerves to go out with some other girl, let's get some revenge! Pretty boy, here we come! Check him out! I like his hair!

_Yeh…I guess flirting with him wouldn't be harmful. Might as well have some fun. _

Sakura smiled flirtatiously. Time to flirt…major!

"Hey! My name is Haruno Sakura. Yours?"

He was taken aback. He didn't expect her to make the first move…He smirked. Time to flirt back…

"Name. Akihiro. Would the beautiful lady let me sit beside her?" he asked in a husky voice, gesturing at the space next to her.

Sakura blushed prettily and slid over gracefully, leaving him a little space. It was after all, a one seater…Crossing her legs, he miniskirt slid down her thighs, revealing her sexy, thin legs.

Akihiro sat down, both of them squeezing tightly into the seat, but couldn't help but glance at Sakura's legs several times.

He smirked. _Looks like she's all mine…What a sexy girl…_

"So…how old are you Sakura?" he asked as he slid his hand behind her and over her shoulder.

Sakura shuddered gently but smiled forcedly back at him. _I'm only doing this for revenge._ She repeated again and again in her head.

"I'm 19, almost 20." replied Sakura. She slowly nudged closer to Akihiro and placed her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder.

He glanced at her silky honey-coloured hair, and was so tempted that he started stroking it with his other hand.

The two lay like that together for gods knows how long. Any other person who passed them would have thought they were a happy couple. But who would know they had only met 5 minutes ago and had only been together, one because of revenge and the other for power.

They were silent for a while, not an awkward silence, more of a comfortable one. Until Sakura suddenly said, "You haven't told me how old you are yet."

"20. Happy?" he replied, staring into her eyes.

She smiled and leant over to whisper in his ear, "Of course…I'm with you…"

While leaning over she saw a dark figure leading a very pretty and beautiful woman into the café. She gasped. It was Syaoran and that girl he hugged in the park!

Akihiro saw that she was staring at someone and followed her gaze to…Syaoran.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in jealousy. She brought herself together and sat in Akihiro's lap. She cupped her hands around his face and turned it towards her.

She leaned forward and encircled her hands around his neck, kissing him. She licked his bottom lip, begging for him to allow her to enter. He gave way by opening his mouth a little, and she entered greedily.

She opened her eyes by a little crack and glanced at Syaoran. She smirked evilly. The only thing that Syaoran was staring at was…her. She closed her eyes and continued 'frenching' with her 'date'.

At that precise moment, Tomoyo emerged from the bathrooms and the first thing she saw was…Sakura. Only she was kissing another stranger passionately. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth formed the shape of an 'o'.

The next thing she saw was Syaoran, standing at the door of the café. And he was staring directly at Sakura. A mixture of defeat and regret was displayed in his face.

_Oh. My. God. _She thought.

----------

When one doesn't trust another,

A betrayal is sure to happen,

But what if…

It goes too far?

----------

♦♣♥♠

_**xX Review Corner Xx**_

**_xX End of Review Corner Xx_**

**A / N: Actually, I have this feeling I didn't correct anything.. eheheheh oh wellz. Luv yuu all anyway XD**

**!! xx.crushedpromises **

**Edited on ;; o8.o4.o7**

**  
**


	7. A New Meeting

**A / N: Changed the title of the chappie, lawlz**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own CCS!!!!!!**

♦♣♥♠

**Chapter 7 – A New Meeting**

_**xX Recap Xx**_

_**Oh. My. God. She thought.**_

_**----------**_

_**When one doesn't trust another,**_

_**A betrayal is sure to happen,**_

_**But what if…**_

**_It goes too far?_**

_**----------**_

_**xX End of Recap Xx**_

Out of the corner of her eye Sakura saw a figure that mildly resembled Tomoyo…_Oh shit…it is Tomoyo!_ Not knowing what she was to do, she broke off the kiss immediately, leaving a smirking Akihiro.

_Shit. What have I done!? oh god…now he'll think I like him!_

She bit her lip. What was she going to do now? Tears pricked at her eyes, and not wanting anyone to see them, she turned and ran out of the café as quick as she could.

Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran, to see his reaction.He merely stood there, paralysed.

_What has Sakura DONE?!? _Sighing she ran after her friend.

Syaoran stood in the entrance of the café, shivering with anger.

_How dare she….she….kiss a STRANGER! in front of…ME!! _

Sakura ran….ran as fast and far as her long legs could carry her. Finally, she ran out of energy and slumped under a cherry blossom tree. She curled up and let her tears spill. At least now noone would see her…

"Sakura!"

Sakura gasped. Tomoyo….

Slowly, she looked up. "Tomoyo…I don't know…I just…I couldn't…I really didn't mean to…" And with that she burst into uncontrollable tears..

Tomoyo kneeled down next to her best friend. "It's okay Sakura..really…it is! If Syaoran really does like you, he'll come back! And if he doesn't we'll kick his ass!"

Sakura smiled through her tear streaked face. "Thankyou Tomoyo, you've been the best friend ever…"

"Nah…you've been better! C'mon..let's get you home now."

Sakura sniffed. "Yeah..ok"

They walked home together, Sakura leaning on Tomoyo for support. But she felt faint….and she kept having flashbacks…

**_xX Flashback Xx_**

"**_Sakura! let's play hide and seek! I'll be it!"suggested the happy Syaoran._**

"_**K! count to 20! you're never going to find me!" cried the 8 year old Sakura, giggling, she ran off into the bushes.**_

"_**1…2…3..4….5…20!! Ready or not..here I come!!" shouted Syaoran.**_

**_Sakura hid behind the bush watching the little Syaoran run around the park, searching for her. Soon enough, Syaoran had found where she was hiding. Sakura squealed as Syaoran rushed into her bush and started tickling her._**

"_**I got you!" shouted Syaoran in triumph. **_

"_**ok..gasp..st..stop!! ehehehhee STOP!!!" shouted Sakura.**_

_**Finally Syaoran stopped torturing Sakura. They both blushed pink when they realised the awkward position that they were in.**_

"_**Uh…Sakura…I…i…" stuttered Syaoran, having a little trouble in putting his feelings into words.**_

"_**You…" urged the cute Sakura, her head tilting to one side.**_

"_**ilikeyou" blurted out Syaoran, and quickly pecked Sakura on the lips. **_

_**Sakura blushed even redder…"I uhh…I like you too Syaoran.." and smiled shyly up at him"**_

…

**_xX End of Flashback Xx_**

Tomoyo felt Sakura slump into her arms. "Sakura!"

Quickly, she heaved her friend to the nearest bench, and shook her.

"Sakura! Wake up…wake up!! Oh god…Sakura..are you alright?" exclaimed Tomoyo…_Oh god..whats wrong…what did she do to herself?_

"Do you need a hand?"

Tomoyo turned around. A handsome man was sitting next to her on the bench. Tomoyo blushed as he grinned at her.

"Oh..yeh..thanks a lot.."

"Here…put her on my back..i'll take her back to where ever you live."

Soon enough they got back home and they managed to get Sakura into bed.

"Oh..by the way, I haven't even asked what your name is yet."

"Eriol" he replied, and gave one of his heaven ly smiles again.

Tomoyo looked down so he wouldn't see her blush. "Mine's Tomoyo…Thanks for helping me and my friend today.."

"No problem..anyway..we will meet again won't we?" asked Eriol.

----------

Dear Heart,

I met a boy today ;;

Prepare

To

Shatter .

----------

♦♣♥♠

_**xX Review Corner Xx**_

_**xX End of Review Corner Xx**_

**A / N: Well, there it is! I don't own the poem at the end anyhow I just added it because I thought it suited . ;;**

**!! xx.crushedpromises**

**Edited on ;; o8.o4.o7**


	8. Please Help

**A / N:**** Extremely sorry that I updated late . " But I HAVE been working on my other stories (kinda) . Anywhy; I have also edited the chapters before this if you'd like to check em out . And; Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** eh … Last time I checked CCS wasn't mine .. oo buhh.. yuu never kno! ;; **

♦♣♥♠

**Chapter 8 – Please Help .**

_**xX Recap Xx**_

_**Tomoyo looked down so he wouldn't see her blush. "Mine's Tomoyo…Thanks for helping me and my friend today.."**_

"_**No problem..anyway..we will meet again won't we?" asked Eriol.**_

_**----------**_

_**Dear Heart,**_

_**I met a boy today ;;**_

_**Prepare**_

_**To**_

_**Shatter .**_

_**----------**_

_**xX End of Recap Xx**_

"I…I…"Tomoyo's face flooded with colour as Eriol gave her one of his brilliant smiles. Yet again. Not knowing how to reply to his awkward question, she resolved to closing the door in his face and leaning on the other side. Her hand went to her chest and she could feel her heartbeat getting faster. God, of all times to meet Mr. Right. Why now? She needed to help Sakura this time.

She buried her face into her hands, finally realising the extent of what she had done.

_I just…I just ruined the chance of seeing him again! Now…now he'll think I'll hate his guts…_

Tears stung in her eyes, and she couldn't help but sob quietly.

If Tomoyo had taken the time to perhaps glance outside, she might have seen that Eriol had remained at her front doorstep for quite a whole before leaving.

And maybe if Eriol was brave enough to peer into the house, he might have seen that Tomoyo was still standing there, leaning against the door.

But this time, destiny had decided they'll have to wait a while before seeing each other again, thus separating them until fate brought them back together.

----------

Eriol walked down the path, his hands shoved into his pockets. Suddenly, he stopped and turned back to look at the house. It was a mysterious house… It was big, had a comfy aura and… the most beautiful girl living inside. Little did he know, he only had 5 months to get her before she left. But one thing he did know was such a pretty girl… wouldn't stay single for long.

_We will meet again. So long… Tomoyo…_

----------

Sakura woke up with a bad headache. Rubbing her eyes as she sat up, she found herself back in her room in Meiling's house. How had she gotten here? Memories flashed through her mind as she recalled the terrible things that she had done today. She felt herself coughing up some of her blood and she self consciously wiped it off with her hand.

_Syaoran… please … forgive me._

"Sakura!" Tomoyo came rushing into the room, her face displaying the concern she held for her friend, "Sakura, are you alright?"

She quickly grabbed a tissue and dabbed at Sakura's mouth, cleansing up the blood.

"Yeah… I'm fine Tomoyo…Thanks."

Tomoyo looked up at her best friend in surprise, but a smile slowly formed on her face and she gave Sakura a big hug.

"It's ok. You'll get Syaoran back. If he isn't moping right now, he's not worth it." Tomoyo broke off the hug and gave Sakura one of her best smiles.

"Wait...Tomoyo, how did you get me back here?" asked Sakura, her eyes narrowing.

"Ah…" Her eye's widened and she could feel her face getting hotter.

"You met someone didn't you?" laughed Sakura, poking Tomoyo and giving her a sly smile.

"I…" Tomoyo didn't know what to say so she just looked down, hoping Sakura would drop the subject. Was it just her or was this room suddenly getting very…hot?

"C'mon Tomoyo. Spill." ordered Sakura, her eyes glinting in excitement.

"His name's Eriol." She admitted.

"Is he hot? Cute?" Tell me everything!" Sakura was getting more and more excited.

"His…good looking enough." said Tomoyo, her face a bright red.

Sakura squealed. "You like him. You like him! You LIKE him."

Tomoyo protested, "I do not!"

A tune floated up the stairs, interrupting the pairs quarrel. Tomoyo sighed in relief.

_Whoever rang that doorbell, I am in forever debt to them. _

"Sakura, stay here, I'll go answer it."

Tomoyo flounced down the stairs and opened the door.

"Err… Syaoran, what are you doing here?"

"I…err…" Syaoran shuffled his feet, unsure how to reply to the question.

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I…need your help." He blushed furiously and looked up at Tomoyo, surprised when she saw her covering her mouth, teas of laughter running down her face.

"Tomoyo! Who are you talking to!?" Sakura's voice drifted down the stairs.

"Some advertisement person!" Tomoyo shouted back, she turned back to Syaoran and said, "We'll have to meet another time. Say… 4pm two days from now?"

Syaoran nodded his head in agreement, secretly wishing Tomoyo had chosen an earlier date for them to meet. But she was his only hope to get Sakura.

"Well, see ya!" And with that Syaoran got the door slammed in his face. Yet again.

Sighing he walked away, hoping that somehow the two days will pass by very fast.

----------

If you want the one you love,

And don't know if she loves you back,

You only need one thing.

Patience.

----------

♦♣♥♠

_**xX Review Corner Xx**_

_**SnowCharms – **__I'm really sorry! But Tomoyo-chan didn't say yes! I had to make it like that ( cuz the EriolxTomoyo romance has to be postponed til later! Really sorry to those EriolxTomoyo fans!! _

_**First Autumn Leaf – **__I know man! Poor Syaoran.. and they are the perfect couple! but like.. their fluffy stuff will come in later… ;_

_kakashi11 – YO! but you guessed wrong aye? she says nothing! ( teehee._

_will-smartie.xD - -shrug- well you guessed right anyway! it is a NO (_

_**AnimeAngel41 – **__Is this long enough for you? Hope it is. Enjoy._

_grak – LMAO; what are you sorry for anyway?_

_chibii – glad you liking the story joh ( _

_**xX End of Review Corner Xx**_

**A / N:**** Well, there it is! Forgive me if it's a bit rushed. " Did this in about 2 days. oo Anywhy, Tomoyo and Eriol will meet again. YAYYO XD Well then; til the next chappie**

**!! xx.crushedpromises**


	9. This Letter

A / N: Hallelujah

**A / N:** Hallelujah! I'm back! ; Went through a year of not feeling like writing, and suddenly –WHAM- I'm back in! But it's good right? I promise I'll finish the story now!! x My writing style might have changed a bit. But please enjoy?

**Disclaimer:**Under no circumstances, do I own CCS. I also do not own the song used in this chapter.

**Chapter 9 – This Letter**

_**Recap.**_

_**Sighing he walked away, hoping that somehow the two days will pass by very fast.**_

_**--**_

_**If you want the one you love,**_

_**And don't know if she loves you back,**_

_**You only need one thing.**_

_**Patience.**_

_**--**_

_**End of Recap.**_

_Sakura ran her hands through her hair, desperately trying to relieve some stress by tugging on her auburn locks. Tomoyo was right beside her, trying to comfort her, trying to be a good best friend._

"_Why, Tomoyo?!" exclaimed the young pretty woman, "Why did I have to turn him down so evilly?" She ran her hands through her hair again, clearly exasperated. Her eyes started filling with tears._

"_Its okay, Sakura. It'll be all right. I'm 100 positive he's still in love with you." Tomoyo patted her best friends arm reassuringly, trying to calm down the almost maddened Sakura._

"_Noooo, it isn't alright!" Sakura sobbed into her hands freely, and gasped for words, "I was waiting, everyday, for him to call! And then.. and then… I just turned him down… just like that.. when I found out he was seeing someone! I love him Tomoyo.. __**I love him!**__" _

_Tomoyo bit her lip, then asked tentatively, "Is there anything you want me to do, Sakura? Anything you want? At all?"_

_Sakura shook her head sadly, then started wringing her hands, distraught. She looked up at the girl sitting beside her, and emotions spilled out of her face. _

"_Oh, Sakura…" Tomoyo hugged her friend tightly and Sakura began to sob uncontrollably on Tomoyo's shoulder. _

"_Maybe, maybe if he wrote a letter or something.. I could've forgiven him straight away! Why didn't he call again? Why didn't he write some –" Sakura's voice broke off and tears streamed down her face like rivers. _

"_You do realise you're getting my best shirt completely soaked, right?" Sakura smiled at her best friend's ability to joke and make her feel better even at this point in time. She broke off the hug and smiled at Tomoyo widely._

"_Thanks Tomoyo. You're the best friend. Ever."_

_Smiling, she answered, "I know."_

Tomoyo jolted awake to the sound of her alarm, then glanced sleepily at the Mickey Mouse clock after hitting the snooze button a few times. The Mickey & Minnie heads, or the hour and minute hands as they were properly known, were pointing to the 7 and the 6.

'Well that's half past seven on the Mickey Mouse clock!' she thought wryly as she got out of bed, slipping on her robe and bunny slippers on the way out of the door.

She knew today was the day she was meant to meet Syaoran. To help him win back Sakura's heart. Still not knowing who the mysterious girl was, Tomoyo had promised herself to find out as soon as she saw him again. But meanwhile, she had to find a way to get Sakura out of the house by 4pm. Pronto.

Walking drudgingly down the stairs, the lovely aroma of bacon and eggs hit her, causing her to take a deep breath and smile widely. Meiling was standing in front of the pan, frantically trying to flip over the egg. The bacon, only slightly burnt, lay on a plate beside her.

Hearing Tomoyo's footsteps, she lifted up her head and smiled in greeting. "Morning Tomoyo. Did you have a good sleep?"

She received a slight laugh and watched as Tomoyo scoffed down a piece of bacon. "Course I did! Couldn't have been any better. Is Sakura around?" Her voice was muffled, as her mouth was still full of bacon.

Meiling smiled slightly, and chastised Tomoyo, a girl she had very much become to like and enjoy the company of, "Don't talk with your mouth full, dummy, you'll spit it all over me."

Tomoyo quickly swallowed the bacon, and then repeated the question, "Is Sakura around? Or is she still dead asleep in bed?" Leaning against the bench top, she used her fingers to pick up another slice of bacon, only to be batted away firmly by Meiling.

"As far as I'm concerned, she's still dead asleep." She pushed Tomoyo away from the counter and forced her to sit down. "Now, I heard Sakura saying there was this advertising guy that came around 2 days ago…" She glanced slyly at Tomoyo, gesturing for her to tell her the truth.

Bursting out laughing, Tomoyo couldn't help but say, "Gosh, Sakura can be so clueless at times!" Meiling grinned. She knew it was very true.

"So you're going to tell me, then?"

Another sly grin. "Only if you give me some bacon and eggs!" The remark earned a whack over the head, and caused Meiling to laugh out loud.

"I swear, I don't know how you keep so skinny! You eat more than a pig for god's sake!"

Tomoyo crinkled up her nose. "I do not eat more than a pig!!"

"Do so!" retorted Meiling, quickly serving up a plate of bacon and eggs.

"So you want to know who came along 2 days ago?"

Meiling leaned forward, eager to know. She nodded impatiently.

"Well…"

She threw up her hands and laughed. "For gods sake Tomoyo, spit it out!"

"Well…"

Meiling quickly started to draw away the plate of bacon and eggs.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you!" Tomoyo whacked away Meiling's hands, and hunched over her breakfast protectively, "It was Syaoran."

"Syaoran!?" Her eyes widened. "What was he doing here?"

Tomoyo gave another of her sly grins. "He was asking me to help win Sakura's heart back."

Meiling gasped girlishly, and then started giggling uncontrollably. Unable to help it, Tomoyo soon joined in, and when Sakura came sleepily downstairs, she found both girls rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, then at Meiling. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Meiling gasped, and then pulled herself up. "Oh you know, just laughing at some humorous things. By the way, Sakura, do you want to come with me to the mall today?" Somewhere in between their fits of laughter, Tomoyo had managed to inform Meiling that Syaoran was coming at 4pm, and she needed Sakura well and out of the house by then.

Smiling, Sakura agreed immediately.

--

_Yeah baby, I wrote this letter for you._

_I hope you don't misunderstand me. _

_But I have to go…_

_My philosophy is you and me,_

_even up my dreams, it is you I see._

_The bubble pops, the puzzle incomplete._

_can't you see, you was all I needed…_

_Now I'm sad trying to hold back, _

_but tears rolling fast with this pain in my past._

_Honestly, I feel weak,_

_it's hard to explain, but you drive me insane._

--

Sakura stood in front of her wardrobe, her hands on her face and a deep scowl visible on her face. What the hell was she going to wear!? The shirts, skirts, shorts, jeans, tights, hang in front of her, as if mocking her. She silently cursed herself at bringing so many clothes. Closing her eyes, she extended her hands and grabbed the nearest two items of clothing. She then opened her eyes – a floral vintage looking dress and black tights. _Perfect._ she thought. Silently, she congratulated herself on always buying clothes that matched the rest of her wardrobe.

"Sakura!! Are you ready?" Meiling's voice drifted up the stairs as Sakura scrambled around trying to find the pair of silver flats she had seen only the day before.

"Almost done! Just a moment!!" She shouted back as she yanked the flats out from underneath a pile of other shoes, and quickly put them on, before grabbing her handbag and running downstairs.

Meiling grinned as Sakura appeared at the bottom of the stairwell. "You look gorgeous!" It was the truth. Sakura did look stunningly beautiful. She had slept well so her eyes were bright and shining, her hair was braided and a few curly strands had come out. Sakura had only a put on a little bit of makeup. Not giving Sakura anytime to reply, Meiling immediately began to drag her out the door, quickly glancing at the clock before they disappeared.

3:54pm

Tomoyo paced around the kitchen, glancing at the clock every 20 seconds or so. She knew what to do, what to say, what to suggest when Syaoran came. She glanced at the clock again.

3:55pm

_Where the hell is he?_ She thought furiously. Shouldn't he be arriving early because he wanted Sakura's heart back? Tomoyo's eyes narrowed slightly. _Unless.. he doesn't love her anymore?_ She shook her head annoyingly. _Impossible!_ She had seen his eyes. She had heard his voice. Tomoyo knew Syaoran still loved Sakura dearly. Which reminded her… His name came clearly to her mind. _Eriol…_ She belt a blush creep onto her cheeks, and quickly glanced at the clock again.

3:57pm

Her scowl deepened. Surely Syaoran would be here by now? Tomoyo tried to calm herself. _Perhaps he wanted to come later so Sakura wouldn't see him on the way.. Maybe he got caught in a traffic jam! Maybe business was holding him up…_ Another glance at the clock.

3:58pm

She slumped into the chair and closed her eyes. She could imagine herself dieing of stress waiting for Syaoran! That damned bastard. She could just picture her hair growing white, her teeth falling out… shrinking… Okay, she was seriously going insane now. _Keep your mind clear, Tomoyo. For Sakura.. for Sakura…._ Her deep breathing managed to calm her down a fraction, and she took another glance at the clock.

3:59pm

Tomoyo's heart rate went up to the sky. She glared at the second hand, as if that would make it go twice as faster. Slowly, it edged itself back to the 12.

4:00pm

She looked up, half expecting the bell to ring. To her surprise, and exactly on cue, it did. Scrambling to the door, she yanked it open and said, "Very on time, Syaoran!!"

He smiled back at her. Secretly, he was hoping that she was actually being serious and didn't know he was out there in his car for the past 30 minutes. He just didn't want to seem to eager… He gestured behind him, indicating Eriol. Somehow, he had convinced Syaoran to take him with her, as soon as he had found out it was the same house Tomoyo lived in. Oh, and that Syaoran was going to see her of course.

Tomoyo was sure that she was as bright red as a tomato when she saw Eriol standing behind Syaoran – looking as naturally gorgeous as anyone could be. But she didn't know Eriol thought the same of her ofcourse.

If Syaoran noticed any sparks that flew between the two, he said nothing and stepped into the hallway. Quickly, he surveyed his cousin's place; the last time he had been here was well over 3 years. Snapping out of her little reverie, Tomoyo quickly told Syaoran to sit in the lounge, and she rushed into the kitchen to get something to drink.

--

_Girl I wrote this letter to let you know forever  
I keep you in my heart when I'm leaving you boo.  
Girl I wrote this letter, it ain't getting better,  
That is why I can't be with you…  
P.S. I still love you  
My only question, do you miss me when I am gone?  
Tell me girl.. tell me_

_It is reality that you're playing me,  
You took my air to breathe.  
Cause I was blind to see,  
But now I know that I have to go,  
Why don't you see, I was all you needed.  
Wanna stay but it ain't ok that he is with you,  
And it's me who suffers. _

--

Syaoran raised an eyebrow sceptically. "So you want me to write," he mimed writing with pen and paper, "a letter?"

Tomoyo frowned. "It's a good idea." She knew she sounded like an idiot.

"Give me 5 reasons."

Being with the competitive nature she had, Tomoyo started counting off the fingers. "One. You don't have to confront her. She is still really angry at you, you know. She might slap you again," Syaoran's jaw dropped. _How does she know!?_ Seeing the expression on his face, she answered for him. "Sakura told me. Anyway, two. If you confront her face to face, you probably won't even be ab –"_  
_

Syaoran interrupted again. "Wait, who said I was going to confront her face to face?"

Tomoyo glared at him defiantly, "Well, what other way are you going to tell her you love her?"

Up until now, Eriol had let Syaoran and Tomoyo do the talking, but he spoke up now. "Syaoran, I think it's quite a good idea." Tomoyo grinned at Eriol widely, then grimaced when she realises what she had just done. _Oh my god, I must've looked so retarded!_

Syaoran mumbled, clearly quite pissed. "Fine, I'll write a letter. Happy?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Very!"

--

_Girl I wrote this letter to let you know forever  
I keep you in my heart when I'm leaving you boo.  
Girl I wrote this letter, it ain't getting better,  
That is why I can't be with you…  
P.S. I still love you_

I was the one that you could always count on, lean on,  
but those days are gone.  
All we have are memories of better days,  
Now I need to say goodbye.  


--

_**Review Corner.**_

_yumeniai_ – here's the update. x Hope you like it!

cHiBii – Jo! Haha, I hope you're actually still reading this.

_Sakura Panda63_ – The answer to your question is revealed in this chapter. XP

_SnowCharms_ – I think I read somewhere that when you start stressing too much, you cough out blood. Or maybe, I was just trying to make it more dramatic!

_**End of Review Corner.**_

**A / N:** Finished!! ; Hope you enjoyed. Its not that long, and not that fluffy. This kind of served as a filler. But I enjoyed writing it, so I hoped you enjoyed reading it. If you want to know the name of the song used in this chapter, its This Letter – The Vibekingz. **Please Review.**

love. crushedpromises.


	10. Please Read This!

Hey guyyyys.

I'm not that sure whether or not I should continue with this fic or not, what do you guys say? Last time I updated was probably like, years ago. And most of you probably either stopped reading fanfiction or have decided that I am not worth reading anymore. :) But anyway, I seem to have a lot of time on my hands these days, so tell me via review whether or not to continue on this fic, and if you all say yes – I _promise_ not to stop updating for… well years, like I have done so before! So review, and tell me what you're all thinking.

Lots of love,

Kathy.


End file.
